


Farewell Cruel World

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Ocelot Collection [49]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: The Ferret is desolated in his love life, but never fear he'll bounce back.





	Farewell Cruel World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Ficlet Zone 'Reverse Fandom: Agents of Shield' challenge

“Farewell, cruel world!”

There was a thud, and then there was silence.

Mouselet and Aemelia Vole looked at each other and shook their heads.

Dr Watson, who had been peacefully reading the newspaper, glanced over the top at the two small rodents.  “I presume he’s still breathing,” he said.

“Oh, yes!” Mouselet replied.  “There’s no worry about that!”

Meanwhile, the Sloth continued to work his way through a pile of correspondence.  In his role as sub-editor of the _Marylebone Monthly Illustrated_ he was responsible for reading all the letters sent to the editor and selecting which ones to publish.

“Clearly this is the week for the cliché,” he said, “we have ‘the writing on the wall’, ‘laws of nature’ and ‘the devils you know’.  None of which are suitable for publication.  Oh, and two paeons on the wonders of a certain detective inspector.”

Mouselet shrugged her shoulders.

“But have you got enough letters you can publish?” Aemelia asked.  “Or am I going to have to take on one of my alter egos and write again?”

“I’ll give it until tomorrow,” the Sloth replied.  “But you might want to think of something just in case.”  He turned his attention to the Ferret.  “Is he rehearsing or …?”

“Jilted again,” Mouselet said.  “It was a weasel this time.”

“Turns out she was only using him to make her boyfriend jealous,” Aemelia added.

They heard the sound of the front door opening and Dr Watson stood up.  “That’ll be Holmes back, which means Mrs Hudson will bring tea up soon.”  He crossed the room and opened Holmes’ bedroom door.

The Sloth gathered up the letters and made his way into the bedroom.

“And that’s my beautiful Inspector’s voice,” Mouselet squeaked excitedly.  “Which means there’ll be fruit cake.”

The Ferret lifted his head.  “Did you say fruit cake?  In which case …”  He jumped up and leapt down from the table.

“I think we can conclude,” Aemelia said, “that after all it isn’t the end of the world.”

 

 


End file.
